L'été des coquillages
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Six ans après la chute de Voldemort, Gabrielle Delacour quitte Beauxbâtons le coeur brisé par une rupture récente. Prise de compassion, sa sœur Fleur propose de l'inviter chez elle, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour lui changer les idées autour d'une petite fête de famille. Charlie/Gabrielle.
1. Requiem for a Dream

**J'avais initié la rédaction de cette fic le mois dernier … et puis un chapitre et demi plus tard, mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai perdu tout le texte.**

**Vexant.**

**Je vais essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs pour vous proposer tout de même cette nouvelle histoire qui me tient à cœur.**

**L'été des Coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 1**** : Requiem for a dream**

— En tout cas ma chérie je suis ravie que tu aies eu la bonne idée de nous passer un coup de feu. On te voit si rarement ces temps-ci !

— Oui maman, je sais, répondit Fleur d'un ton légèrement agacé. Et comment va Gabrielle ?

Sa mère eut un soupir et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Tu la connais, elle est si secrète ... Mais je dois dire que je la trouve un peu abattue en ce moment.

— Vraiment ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Fleur.

— Je crois qu'un certain nombre de ses amis de Beauxbâtons vont partir chercher du travail à l'étranger, ça l'attriste de ne plus les revoir.

— Oh, ça doit être difficile pour elle, elle avait tellement d'amis là-bas ! J'aimerais bien lui parler.

— Bien sûr, ma chérie. Gabrielle ! appela Mme Delacour en direction de l'étage supérieur. Fleur est à la cheminée !

Une voix distante lui répondit au bout de quelques instants de silence :

— Tu peux me la passer ?

* * *

Seule dans sa grande chambre où les rideaux tirés répandaient une obscurité sourde, Gabrielle attrapa un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes et alluma sa cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Fleur remarquerait tout de même qu'elle avait les yeux rouges tant pis. C'était Fleur : elle pouvait tout lui dire. Malgré leur différence d'âge, les deux sœurs avaient toujours été très proches et se comprenaient.

Gabrielle était soulagée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Sa mère l'aimait, bien sûr, mais elle n'écoutait pas ce genre de choses. Apolline Delacour était au-dessus de tout ça, des peines de cœur, des chagrins d'adolescente. Apolline Delacour était très demandée, elle passait son temps à parcourir le monde et à donner des conférences pour partager ses opinions sur les relations internationales du monde magique. L'avis d'Apolline Delacour était très estimé. Et puis d'ailleurs, confiante dans la démesure de sa propre beauté, Apolline Delacour n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'une jeune fille délaissée pouvait ressentir : ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Fleur savait mieux ce que c'était d'être humaine.

Les flammes virèrent au vert vif et la jolie tête blonde de Fleur apparut.

— Gabrielle ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en constatant la mine défaite de sa cadette. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Raconte-moi tout !

Gabrielle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Elle évoqua les premiers temps heureux, la surprise d'une rencontre imprévue, les joies de toutes les heures passées ensemble, les sourires idiots qui ne la quittaient plus, les poèmes maladroits, les déclarations chuchotées, et les secrets des nuits sous le regard marmoréen des statues du parc.

Puis elle avoua les doutes, les inquiétudes, la distance naissante et grandissante, la terreur de l'incertitude et des questions qu'elles n'osaient pas poser. Les derniers baisers dont elle n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient les derniers. Son départ, brusquement. Et ses larmes à elle, et son gouffre de tristesse, et le manque, la terrible douleur du manque.

Le choc l'avait étourdie, et à présent l'irrévocabilité la suffoquait. Elle s'enlisait volontairement dans son chagrin, refusant de voir quiconque pourrait lui rappeler _l'autre_, n'écoutant que des chansons tristes tandis qu'elle relisait sans cesse tous les petits rouleaux de parchemin qui portaient la trace de sa plume.

Les larmes reprirent sur ses joues une place qu'elles n'avaient que brièvement quittée.

Fleur sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le triste état de sa sœur. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien su ! Les reproches légers mais réguliers que sa mère lui adressait pour être partie habiter en Angleterre l'exaspéraient, mais elle s'en voulut soudain d'avoir laissé Gabrielle si seule. Elle aurait dû prendre mieux soin d'elle. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

— Mon petit moineau, dit-elle tendrement en reprenant le vieux surnom de sa sœur, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Il faut que tu te changes les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir chez moi quelques temps ?

— Chez toi ? renifla Gabrielle.

— Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien ! D'ailleurs c'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage, je pourrais proposer à Bill qu'on fasse une petite fête. Rien que de la famille et des amis, on serait entre nous, tranquillement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le visage de Gabrielle s'éclaira à cette perspective. Elle ébaucha un sourire.

— Oh allez, dis oui ! insista Fleur avec enthousiasme. Tu n'es pas venue depuis longtemps, Victoire serait tellement contente de te voir ! Et moi aussi, surtout.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir, finit par dire Gabrielle.

— C'est vrai ? Parfait ! Je vais tout de suite aller prévenir maman.

— Quand est-ce que tu veux que j'arrive ?

— Demain !

**Chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce début vous a plu – quant à moi je suis comme toujours extatique de vous retrouver, vous et l'univers potterien. L'étrangeté de réécrire un texte dont on se souvient seulement aux trois-quarts est un nouvel exercice très intéressant.**

**En raison des vacances approchantes je ne pourrai sans doute pas avancer très vite dans cette fic : j'essaierai tout de même de vous poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**

**À bientôt ! Les reviews sont, comme toujours, plus que bienvenues :)**


	2. Blackout

**Merci, chers lecteurs, pour cette première vague d'enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle aventure dans le merveilleux univers de JK Rowling :)**

**L'été des Coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 2**** : Blackout **(Muse)

Gabrielle ferma la porte derrière elle sans faire de lui et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Fleur lui avait préparé sa chambre habituelle, l'une des plus agréables de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, au deuxième étage. La grande fenêtre triangulaire bénéficiait d'une vue sur la mer et Gabrielle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le doux ressac des vagues. C'était l'un des endroits les plus apaisants qu'elle connaissait.

Si on omettait les braillements et les chouinements de tous les gamins, en bas.

Gabrielle s'en voulut d'être sévère : elle était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur, qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts lors de son arrivée. Revoir ce cher vieux Bill était aussi toujours un plaisir, et Gabrielle raffolait de sa nièce Victoire qui lui avait immédiatement sauté au cou. La petite fille de quatre ans, sage dans ses jolies robes et son carré de cheveux blonds, l'avait décidément adoptée.

Puis était venu, par vagues, le reste de la famille Weasley et Gabrielle s'était rapidement sentie perdue. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à tous ces gens qui se connaissaient depuis belle lurette et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir au cours des dernières années. Bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient mis à avoir des enfants, ce qui ramenait chroniquement la conversation sur les pédimages et les biberons. Même Fleur et Bill y allaient de leur avis sur les petits pots.

Il y avait bien Ginny Potter, la plus proche de Gabrielle en âge, mais elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de son premier bébé. De toute façon, Gabrielle avait toujours soupçonné que Ginny ne portait pas franchement les sœurs Delacour dans son cœur : jalouse, certainement.

En revanche Gabrielle avait toujours apprécié son mari – elle espérait seulement qu'il ne saurait jamais combien de fois elle avait raconté nonchalamment à ses amis de Beauxbâtons : « Le Survivant ? Oh, vous voulez dire Harry ? Mais oui, bien sûr, je le connais très bien. C'est le propre beau-frère de ma sœur, vous savez ? Oui, il est vraiment très sympathique. D'ailleurs il m'adore. »

Hum.

À la réflexion Ginny Potter avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de garder ses distances.

La chaumière ne manquait pas d'animation avec le jeune Teddy Lupin qui courait dans tous les sens comme un petit arc-en-ciel ambulant. Victoire, quant à elle, régentait en babillant son petit monde de cousins, avec le tout petit Fred qui était déjà probablement amoureux d'elle, et cette fillette timide mais si gentille qu'on appelait mini-Molly.

Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle se laissa aller sur ses oreilles en abandonnant enfin son sourire crispé. Ils étaient tous si mariés, si heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, elle, avec son pauvre cœur brisé ? Elle se sentait mal à son aise. Son charme n'agissait pas. Oh, les frères Weasley l'appréciaient bien sûr, tout comme ils ne pouvaient se défendre d'un sourire un peu bête quand ils voyaient soudain passer Fleur. Mais leurs épouses et leur sœur, c'était une autre paire de manches. Audrey était polie, Angelina hautaine, et Ginny méfiante. Gabrielle se sentait toujours vaguement observée.

Elle poussa un soupir et son cœur se serra d'une façon désormais familière.

À quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Elle le savait bien que son charme faiblissait, elle l'avait bien vu. Puisque lui, l'autre là-bas, lui avait si bien résisté. Puisqu'il l'avait quittée, et quittée sans une larme, sans un remord, par simple envie d'ailleurs. Jamais elle n'avait connu un échec pareil. Et quelle humiliation ! Elle qui avait toujours tenu son carnet de bal avec le plus haut niveau d'exigence, voilà qu'elle était rejetée à son tour. Et toute l'école l'avait appris et répété, et tout le monde avait souri en coin, et murmuré que la Delacour, finalement, ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Comme ils avaient ri.

Gabrielle s'essuya les yeux en entendant de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte et des exclamations de bienvenue fusaient. Allons bon, encore des Weasley ! Cette fois elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, elle espérait bien ne pas avoir à les croiser avant le dîner.

— Mais entrez donc, bienvenue ! Vous n'avez pas de valises ? entendit-elle Fleur demander aux nouveaux venus.

— Ha, tu penses ! répondit la voix étouffée d'un Weasley plein de fierté. C'est Hermione qui est spécialiste des bagages chez nous, elle fait tout rentrer dans un sac minuscule. Pas vrai Harry ? Comment ça va, vieux ?

Le reste se perdit dans un brouhaha d'embrassades et de « ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! ». Puis Gabrielle perçut à nouveau la voix de Fleur :

— Montez tout de même vous installer, vous serez plus confortables. Vous êtes dans la chambre bleue, la troisième à gauche au deuxième. Je vais vous montrer.

— Non ne te dérange pas, Fleur, on va se débrouiller.

Deux paires de pas montèrent l'escalier, avancèrent dans le couloir accompagnées de directions chuchotées, puis la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle s'ouvrit brusquement et la fit sursauter.

— Oh, pardon ! s'excusa aussitôt Hermione Granger. J'ai dû me tromper de porte. Toute mes excuses ... Gabrielle, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, tout à fait, répondit Gabrielle en sautant de son lit et en décochant son sourire le plus chaleureux.

Elle avait beau n'avoir aucune envie de faire des mondanités, l'habitude était la plus forte. Hermione lui tendit la main d'un geste franc, l'air aimable.

— Hermione Granger. Enchantée. Je crois qu'on ne s'était pas revues depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

— C'est bien ça, répondit Gabrielle en lui serrant la main, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— Oh voyons, on peut se tutoyer, répondit Hermione. Ron, tu te souviens de Gabrielle ?

— Bien sûr ! fit Ron avec un signe de main enthousiaste derrière Hermione. Passer une heure dans le coma au fond d'un lac, ça crée des liens. D'ailleurs Hermione, tu y étais aussi, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

— Oui j'y étais, et arrête de ressortir ces vieilles histoires tout le temps, idiot ! répliqua Hermione du tac au tac mais avec un sourire. Eh bien Gabrielle, je suis ravie de te revoir dans des circonstances plus agréables. On ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

La porte se referma sur eux et Gabrielle les entendit échanger quelques paroles indistinctes. Elle s'appuya le dos au mur en respirant lentement. Hermione avait sûrement remarqué ses yeux rouges mais n'avait fait aucune remarque et ne l'avait pas dévisagée trop curieusement. C'était au moins un petit soulagement. La fameuse Hermione Granger serait sans doute d'une compagnie plus intéressante que celle d'Audrey Weasley et plus juste que Ginny Potter. Et Ron et elle, au moins, n'étaient pas mariés.

Gabrielle retourna s'allonger sur son lit et reprit le livre qu'elle avait entamé sur la suggestion de Fleur : l'histoire de la fondatrice de Beauxbâtons, de sa vie aux rebondissements pleins d'aventures, et de ses relations sulfureuses avec un bon nombre d'aristocrates français jusqu'au premier d'entre eux. S'efforçant d'éclaircir ses idées toujours sombres, Gabrielle se plongea dans le récit.

Un doute soudain sur la signification réelle du nom de son école la fit éclater de rire au milieu du douzième chapitre.

Elle s'endormit au coucher du soleil en oubliant le dîner.

**Tiens, pour changer de ma fic précédente sur **_**Les Désabusés**_**, je vais avoir une Hermione sympa.**

**Ce chapitre finalise l'introduction du cadre de cette histoire, avec notre chère famille Weasley et tous ses innombrables représentants.**

**... Tous ? Non ! Quelques-uns d'entre eux attendent encore et toujours le bon vouloir de l'auteur.**

**J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous écrire le prochain chapitre (mais pas avant quelques semaines, j'en ai peur). Il sera basé sur la chanson **_**Blue Jeans**_** de Lana Del Rey. **

**Ehehehehe ;)**


	3. Blue Jeans

**Mes jolis lecteurs chéris, bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été –et je me rends compte que le titre de cette fic devient tout de suite tristement ironique**

**J'entame ce chapitre un 1****er**** septembre : songez que quelque part en Ecosse, quelques dizaines de jeunes sorciers sont en train de mettre un vieux Choixpeau sur leur tête et d'attendre, angoissés, la révélation de leur nature profonde.**

**Tiens, je me demande comment se fait la Répartition à Beauxbâtons. J'y réfléchirai pour un prochain chapitre ) **

**L'été des Coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé. Bill et Fleur l'accueillent chez eux, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage en famille.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 3**** : Blue Jeans **(Lana del Rey)

— Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ? demanda Fleur à sa petite sœur en la voyant arriver dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

— À merveille, répondit Gabrielle. Le bruit des vagues est très agréable. Tu es la seule réveillée ?

— Comme tu le vois. Pour une fois que je peux être un peu tranquille, ajouta Fleur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gabrielle pouffa de rire et embrassa sa sœur. C'était bon de se sentir alliées contre tous ces Weasleys ! Ils étaient charmants, mais si envahissants ... Activant le grille-pain d'un coup de baguette, Fleur alla prendre un bol en porcelaine dans le placard et se servit de café au lait.

— Je suppose qu'ils ne font pas de croissants, dans le coin ? soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc de bois qui bordait la grande table.

— Tu penses ! J'ai déjà à peine le droit de boire autre chose que du thé. Bill ne prend plus que ça maintenant, soi-disant qu'il se sent moins agressif après trois tasses.

Gabrielle posa la main sur celle de sa sœur et lui adressa un demi-sourire compatissant.

— Comment ça se passe de ce côté-là, en ce moment ?

— C'est un peu toujours pareil, tu sais. Il y a quelques progrès. Certains jours je ne vois même plus ses cicatrices.

— Je me souviens du jour de votre mariage, évoqua Gabrielle, il avait l'air transfiguré. Et puis l'important c'est que Victoire soit en bonne santé !

— Oui, heureusement. Mais je n'étais pas inquiète pour elle. C'est bien joli d'être à moitié Vélane, mais ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose si on ne pouvait pas contrer quelques malédictions de temps en temps ! Et toi alors, ma belle, quand est-ce qu'on te trouve un gentil loup-garou ?

— Attention, c'est une denrée rare ! intervint Bill qui arrivait au même moment, Victoire dans ses bras.

— Tatie ! gazouilla la petite en battant des bras.

Gabrielle récupéra sa nièce et la prit sur ses genoux, puis embrassa son beau-frère et lui demanda avec un battement de cils s'il voulait bien lui attraper ses tartines qui venaient de griller. Bill soupira avec un accent qui dénotait l'influence de sa femme.

— Eh voilà les jeunes, aujourd'hui ça finit ses études et ça n'est même pas capable de lancer un petit _Accio_.

— Je ne me fatigue jamais avant le déjeuner, répliqua Gabrielle, très digne.

Bill rit et lui lança les tranches de pain qu'elle attrapa au vol, pendant que Victoire décidait d'aller plutôt rejoindre les bras de sa maman.

— Viens me voir ma chérie, dit Fleur en prenant la petite sur ses genoux. Dites-moi, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Bill et Gabrielle, puisque tout le monde dort et que les absents ont toujours tort, si on décidait maintenant du programme de la journée ? Avec tout ce monde il faut un peu d'organisation.

— Comme si tu te laisserais imposer quoi que ce soit, remarqua Bill avec un clin d'œil. Eh bien moi, le seul impératif que je vois pour aujourd'hui c'est que mes parents doivent arriver bientôt.

Gabrielle dissimula sa grimace derrière son bol de café pour ne pas vexer Bill qui croquait sereinement ses tartines. Encore des Weasley ! Mais ils étaient combien, au juste ?!

— Tu sais à quelle heure ils seront là ? demanda Fleur.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Bill, la bouche pleine.

Fleur fronça les sourcils.

— Ça ne va pas être très pratique ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il a justement l'air de faire beau et je pensais en profiter pour aller nous promener, la mer est enfin calme en ce moment, on aurait pu emmener les enfants jouer à la plage ou bien faire un peu de bateau, mais non, on ne peut jamais rien prévoir, vraiment Bill ...

Bill l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Calme-toi, Fleur-des-champs. Ils viendront en transplanant, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. Si tu veux je peux leur passer un coup de feu pour leur demander de venir à une certaine heure. Tu préfères ?

— Qui est-ce qui va venir ? demanda George Weasley en apparaissant tout à coup au milieu d'eux.

Gabrielle sursauta. Victoire éclata de rire.

— George ! s'exclama Bill. it pu emmener les enfants jouer à la plage ou bien faire un peu de bateau, T'es pas un peu vieux pour ça, franchement ?

— Pas du tout, encore heureux, répondit tranquillement George en allant d'un même mouvement attraper un pot de confiture, planter un baiser sonore sur la joue de Fleur et s'asseoir près de Gabrielle avec un grand soupir de contentement. Alors, demanda-t-il à nouveau, vous parliez de qui ?

— Excusez-le, intervint Angelina qui descendait l'escalier avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Ah, bonjour Angie ! dit Bill. Tu sais, je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter cet animal à plein temps.

— Il a ses bons côtés, répondit l'ancienne Poursuiveuse en s'étirant comme une grande panthère. Est-ce que vous avez de l'Earl Grey, par hasard ?

— Il y en a dans ce placard, indiqua Fleur. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

— Merci.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, insista George.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Percy en apparaissant à son tour avec toute sa petite famille, mini-Molly perchée sur son dos et Audrey lui tenant la main. Il a l'air de faire un temps radieux, aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a au programme ?

— Les parents doivent nous rejoindre.

— Excellent, excellent. Assieds-toi, ma Molly, je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner.

— Servez-vous comme vous voulez, tout est sur la table ou dans les placards.

— Merci beaucoup Fleur, dit poliment Audrey.

Assises chacune à un bout de la table, les sœurs Delacour échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Voilà, la smala débarquait, et c'en était fini d'être tranquilles. La table de la cuisine n'étant pas tout à fait assez grande pour accueillir tout ce monde, Gabrielle finit par abandonner sa place aux Potter qui arrivaient et partit retrouver le calme des étages.

D'ailleurs, l'invasion de la cuisine avait au moins le mérite de laisser libre la salle de bains, l'une des pièces que Gabrielle préférait dans la Chaumière.

Ah ça, Fleur avait allègrement râlé contre l'inconfort de Poudlard dans les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites pendant son année là-bas. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprécié : c'était la salle de bains des Préfets de l'école. Comment Fleur avait découvert son existence, ça, Gabrielle n'avait jamais complètement élucidé la question ... même si elle soupçonnait que la vertu de Roger Davies, ancien capitaine de Quidditch, avait dû succomber quelque part en chemin.

Quelle que fût l'histoire, le souvenir de cette immense piscine de marbre et de sa centaine de jets d'eau et de bulles parfumées avait laissé à Fleur un souvenir émerveillé. C'était le seul aménagement qu'elle avait demandé à Bill en s'installant dans la vieille Chaumière aux Coquillages, et le résultat était une superbe prouesse de magie. Faire rentrer une baignoire de vingt mètres de long dans une pièce qui n'en mesurait que cinq n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Gabrielle s'accorda quelques longues minutes de barbotement dans la mousse avant de se résigner à abandonner la place aux autres qui s'impatientaient. Elle fila dans sa chambre, s'habilla de la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main et reprit la biographie de la fondatrice de Beauxbâtons.

La grande maison tremblait et résonnait des pas et des voix de toute la grande famille dérangée dans sa dignité habituelle, elle semblait soudain plus vivante. Les enfants jouaient, tombaient, pleuraient, se faisaient gronder ou consoler et recommençaient. George installa des pièges que seule Hermione savait déjouer, Ginny partit faire un petit tour de balai sous l'œil soucieux d'Harry, et dans le salon Ron et Bill s'affrontèrent dans une partie d'échecs acharnée. Audrey installa un chevalet face aux vagues pour s'essayer à l'aquarelle, encouragée par un Percy admiratif qui discutait avec Angelina des dernières actualités du Département des Transports Magiques. Le soleil brillait, et Gabrielle se décida à rejoindre les autres en emportant son livre dans le jardin.

Elle ne revit pas Fleur avant le déjeuner. Du côté de la Chaumière opposé à la mer se trouvait une petite cour pavée bordée de fleurs. Ils y installèrent de grandes tables recouvertes de nappes blanches que les enfants insistèrent pour décorer de tous les coquillages qu'ils avaient ramassés le matin. En installant le couvert avec Ron tandis qu'Harry et Bill apportaient des caisses de Bièraubeurre glacée, Gabrielle se surprit à sourire, grisée par le soleil et la brise au parfum salin. La compagnie joyeuse et bruyante des Weasley n'était pas de tout repos mais elle parvenait progressivement à lui changer les idées. Elle avait encore la vie devant elle, tout compte fait ! Quand il faisait si beau elle n'avait vraiment plus l'intention de se laisser miner le moral par qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas par un garçon qui avait été trop bête pour savoir l'apprécier ! Non, c'était décidé, elle en avait fini avec toutes ces bêtises.

« Pop ! » « Pop ! »

— Papa, maman ! Vous arrivez juste à temps ! s'exclama Bill tout à coup.

L'air s'était soudain brouillé pour prendre une teinte clairement rousse.

— Bonjour mon chéri ! répondit affectueusement Mrs Weasley en embrassant son fils aîné.

— Comment ça va, mon grand ? demanda Mr Weasley en tapotant l'épaule de Bill qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

— Bonjour Fleur ! Merci pour votre invitation. C'est vraiment charmant, ce que vous avez fait de cette maison.

— Merci Molly, vous êtes gentille, répondit aimablement Fleur.

Les petits se précipitèrent vers leurs grands-parents en poussant des cris de joie, et tous les autres membres de la famille quittèrent également la table pour les saluer. Gabrielle plia sa serviette et se leva, rassembla toute sa politesse et afficha son sourire le plus éclatant.

Le « Pop ! » significatif du Transplanage retentit une troisième fois.

— Eh, mais c'est ce bon vieux Charlie ! fit Ron.

— Charlie ! lança Bill d'une voix étonnée. Tu as pu venir finalement ? C'est génial !

— Comme tu le vois, répondit une voix sonore. La Roumanie, c'est fini !

— Viens, tu vas nous raconter ça !

Charlie Weasley ? Gabrielle ne gardait de lui qu'un lointain souvenir du mariage, une silhouette plutôt trapue et beaucoup de taches de rousseur ...

Et des yeux bleus. De grands yeux très bleus. Ça, elle l'avait oubliée. Un visage chaleureux qui portait les marques de tempêtes et de dragons. Des cheveux roux, inévitablement, coupés courts. De larges épaules, des bras puissants que révélaient les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche. Un jean sombre. Gabrielle releva les yeux et croisa ce regard bleu.

— Mais c'est la petite Gabrielle ! Nom d'un Magyar, excuse-moi pour mes manières. Je suis Charlie, ravi de te revoir, dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire lumineux.

Oh. Il avait même des fossettes.


End file.
